un beso por error , y otro para olvidar
by irazue13
Summary: Iunyasha besa a kagome pensando que era kikyo, pero sesshomaru hará que lo olvide
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de inuyasha no son mios son de rumiko mi primera historia espero que le guste

En una tarde en el Sengoku, se encontraba un joven con hanyo recostado en la rama de un árbol recordando lo que había sucedido hace 50 años, la traición entre el y su amada kikyo provocada por un ser miserable llamado Naraku, haciéndose pasar por ambos para que naciera un rencor entre ellos, y la perla de Shikon se contaminara , terminado ellos dañados kikyo muerta y el sellado .A pesar de eso su amor sigue latente por esa sacerdotisa de piel blanca como la nieve , el cabello lacio y negro como la noche , sus ojos marrones que ahora reflejaba frialdad , aunque su cuerpo sea de barro y ella no sea la misma de antes aun la ama la desea . Estaba tan encimado con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la precensia de una joven de ropas extrañas , cabello ondulado negro con destellos azulados , ojos marrones que reflejaba ternura , y una sonrisa calida muy típico de la joven del futuro.

-inuyasha- le dice la joven, sacando el joven de su pensamiento.

- hum que sucede kagome – respondió en un leve murmuro.

-quería decirte que mañana pienso volver a mi época por unos días ya que tengo mucho exámenes que dar…

- de acuerdo kagome – respondió sin darle mucha importancia, kagome quedo sorprendida ya que nunca la deja ir sin antes armar un escándalo.

-ahh… muy bien regreso al campamento con los demás- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar con lo que no contó fue que el hanyo la tomo del brazo y la abraso que dando muy sorprendida, sonrojándose por la acción del chico.

Pero por la cabeza de Inuyasha , solo pasaba la imagen de Kikyo, se separa un poco del abrazo y fija su vista en la chica sonrojada que se encontraba , viendo a la miko muerta , su corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas fuerte por el simple echo de ver a su kikyo, engañándose el mismo tanto que empezó acercar su rostro al de la chica uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno y lento.

Kagome esta bastante sorprendida lo que sucedía Inuyasha la estaba besado, por fin la besaba, cerro sus ojos entregándose, por completo a su amado inuyasha.

El hanyo se separo lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados y murmuro – kikyo te amo… - tomando por sorpresa a la miko del futuro provocando un dolor y una tristeza que nunca sintió , la había confundido con su encarnación de nuevo con los mismo , no la amaba a ella sino que veía a kikyo , sintió que sus ojos se caían sus lagrimas . Haciendo que Inuyasha abriera por fin sus ojos para que se encontrara con unos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas y dolor, dándose cuanta a quien pensó que besaba no era sino que fue kagome

-lo lo siento kagome no te quis… - pero no pudo terminar.

- lo se inuyasha no me querías besar a mi sino a kikyo, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, dice kagome dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el bosque.

-ahhh adonde vas –cuestiona al ver a la joven alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos sintiéndose culpable por lo que sucedió.

- a caminar un poco, quiero estar sola para pensar.

-de acuerdo – la deja ir para seguir con el hilo de pensamiento de anteriormente.

Kagome empezó a correr por el bosque perdiéndose, llorando como nunca antes lo había echo, hasta que se cando de estar corriendo por horas, parando frente a un rió para ir a sentarse en árbol abrasándose su rodillas soltando su llanto con mas amargura que antes .Sin darse cuentas que unos ojos fríos y dorados la observaban .

Al pasa una hora ella seguía lamentándose hasta que escucho una vos conocida.

-humana deja de llorar – dijo con su tono de vos indiferente característico.

-ahhh- dijo sorprendida ya que pensaba que estaba sola levantando su vista volteando a ver en dirección donde provenía esa vos, al ver quien era se sorprendió – se...Sesshomaru – murmuro.

Como respuesta el taiyukai dijo- lárgate humana –

Tomando por sorpresa, por lo dicho, enojándose a la vez – no no me iré sesshomaru-

-entonces deja de llorar -

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno con su pensamiento, hasta que Sesshomaru decidió romper e silencio.

-la causa de tu llanto es por el hibrido – la dijo

-hm – la mira confundida ya que sabía de antemano que el taiyoukai no era de los que hablaba y mucho menos preocuparse por así decirlo- si lo es …

-ya veo que paso –

Kagome no sabia si contarle o no, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien –inuyasha me beso – contesto callando unos segundos para luego continuar- pero no era a mi sino, que veía, a…. Kikyo en vez de a mí , al principio no me molesto pero empezó hacerse una costumbre , pero yo ya no lo resisto mas …

Sesshomaru frunció, el ceño por lo dicho de la miko, odiaba que su medio-hermano la halla besado y no fuese el quien lo hizo.

-que piensas hacer, seguirás dejando que te bese mientras piensa en otra –

-no-respondió, no quería sufrir mas, pero como impedirlo si lo veía siempre, lo tenía cerca, no lo podía olvidar, ni tampoco para siempre y cuando este cerca de el hasta que una idea le vino en la cabeza –sesshomaru..-dudo unos minutos en pregunta pero finalmente lo hizo-puedo viajar contigo-

-por que quieres viajar conmigo-

- por que así me olvidare de el –

Sesshomaru lo piensa un rato, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa muy pequeña – este bien – se levanta, va esta donde se encuentra ella poniéndose a su altura, mirando la a los ojos, toma su mentón , sorprendiéndola por su acción.

-q.. que ha..haces ..- dice ya sonrojándose .

-ayudándote a olvidar a ese hibrido – le respondió acercando su rostro al de ella hasta unir sus labios en un beso , lento dulce , haciendo abrir los ojos de la miko a mas no poder … kagome empezó a relajarse y cerrar los ojos para responder ese beso , al separarse , seda cuenta lo que hizo y se sonroja mas volteando el la miro divertido, para luego posar su mano en el rostro dela Jovenpara hacerla voltear a ver- yo haré que lo olvides - le dice convencido .

Ella se sorprende pero decide dejarlo que lo intente, miro los labios del demonio y lo beso tomando por sorpresa sesshomaru, pero luego respondió al beso.

Así se comenzó una nueva historia para ella como protagonista sesshoamru.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ha pasado dos meses en que la miko empezó a viajar en el grupo del Taiyoukai, ella ahora se encontraba en un gran aprieto, había decidido salir a caminar un rato por el bosque para pensar, pero con lo que no había contado fue que Naraku la atrapo para jugar un poco con el Taiyoukai, ya que sabia que sentía algo por ella.

Por eso se encontraba kagome en el castillo de Naraku pero se encontraba dentro de un campo de energía el cual envía de forma leve veneno, pero por ahora no le así afecto por su poder espiritual, aunque no duraría mucho así, a cada momento que pasa se debilitaba mas.

Por otra parte se encontraba un Taiyoukai muy molesto, por la ausencia de la miko sobretodo al saber que el causante de esto no era nada más y nade menos que el miserable de Naraku, al llegar al castillo se encontró con Naraku sentado en una esquina, quien al verlo se levanta sonriendo burlonamente.

-Sr. Sesshomaru a que debo el honor a su visita- pregunta con una falsa educación.

-dime donde esta la miko-su tono era de enfado.

-oh así que por eso vino… pues si mira para su izquierda la vera- Sesshomaru fija su vista donde le dijeron viendo a Kagome arrodillado con las manos en su rostro par no aspirar el veneno- como vera ella esta dentro de un campo de energía que le manda veneno... pero ella no es la única que lo necesita…

-¿de que hablas?-

-de que también tengo aquí el corazón de Kagura- al decir esto aparece Kagura junto a Hakudoshi quien tenía su alabarda apuntando a ella.

-y a mí que me puede interesar, el corazón de esa mujer-

-si no mal recuerdo, usted siente algo por ella al igual que por esa humana-al escuchar eso la miko se sorprendió, pero a la ves se entristeció ya que había comenzar a sentir algo por el demonio.

-yo no siento nada –

-a ¿no?... eso no pareció cuando usted las beso ambas-en ese momento ambas mujeres les dolió escuchar eso la miko bajo su mirada, y la youkai frunció el seño.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo se limito a mirar a la miko.

-a lo que va toda esta situación es ¿con quien se quedara?¿con la miko o Kagura? Piense bien lo que dirá una de ellas perderá la vida según su respuesta-

Hubo un largo silencio donde todos estaban pensando en lo que sucedía.

Pensamientos de Kagome: _no lo puedo creer Sesshomaru siente algo por Kagura y yo que pensé que sentía algo por mí…que tonta fui… es obvio que la elegirá a ella, es un demonio y es mucho mas bonita que yo…-_suelta un suspiro lleno de resignación –total siempre seré el plato de segunda mesa-murmuro sin darse cuenta, captando la atención del demonio.

Pensamiento de Kagura:_no puedo creer que halla besado a esa humana, ya vera cuando esto termine, por que es obvio que me elegirá ya que soy una youkai y ella una simple humana el odia esa raza-_sonríe superior al saber la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Pensamiento de Naraku:_ no importa a quien elija ninguna me sirve, bueno por ahora no me sirve la miko aunque si elige a Kagura la perla se llenara de odio, esto es muy divertido jajaja ¿Qué responderás Sesshomaru?-_en su rostro aparece una sonrisa burlona.

Pensamientos de Sesshomaru:_ maldito Naraku como supo eso pero con lo que no cuenta es de mi respuesta se que le divierte esto y que piensa que elegiré a ella pero no es así-_sonríe fríamente.

-y dígame Sr. Sesshomaru ¿a quien elije?-

El demonio mira a dirección de Kagura, provocando que ella sonría de una manera que le pareció repugnante , por otro lado Kagome dejo caer una lagrima por lo que se anticipaba de nuevo no la elegirían y Naraku sonrió superior ya que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro la perla se llenaría de odio, y haber molestado al demonio.

-suelta a la miko –dice el demonio tomando por sorpresa a todos, el seguía mirando a Kagura para decir- nunca sentí ni sentiría algo por alguien como tu –en su mirada había desprecio hacia ella, pero cambio su vista para enfocarla en la miko preocupado ya que el veneno podría dejarle alguna secuela.

En ese momento el campo de energía se desvanece dejando por fin respirar a la pobre joven, Sesshomaru solo se limito a alzarla lléndose de ese lugar escuchando como la alabarda atravesaba el corazón de Kagura, que anteriormente Naraku le puso.

Cuando llegaron al campamento donde se encontraba su grupo vieron que todos estaban dormidos, Rin dormía junto Ah-Un y jaken recargado en un árbol

Sesshomaru deja a kagome con cuidado en un árbol mientras ella se acomoda.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?-pregunto kagome ya que no entendía el porque.

-por que si-

-dime porque si vos amas a Kagura-

-yo no la amo-

-entonces por que la besaste anteriormente- en el tono de la miko se pudo distinguir celos.

-yo no la bese ella me beso-

-no digas lo que todos dicen-al escuchar eso el demonio frunce el entrecejo.

-es la verdad –

-no te creo-

-es tu problema pero es así-

-claro que es mi problema, pero aun no me respondiste ¿Por qué me elegiste? –

Sesshomaru queda callado unos segundos –por que a la quien amo es a voz- diciendo esto se levanta para irse a un árbol un poco alejado del grupo.

Kagome se quedo sorprendida por su respuesta, pero se alegro ya que el correspondía sus sentimiento y no era el plato de segunda mesa, al final el demonio había logrado que ella olvide al hanyou, porque desde que se les unió en el grupo el se había preocupado por ella, en todo momento, aunque el nunca lo diga y con lo que hoy paso se dio cuenta que el siempre estaría junto con ella.

Se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba el, se sentó a su lado.

-sabes cuando viajaba junto a inuyasha cada ves que Naraku atrapaba a Kikyo y a mi para que elija siempre la elegía a ella, yo era la que salía lastimada no físicamente ya que mis amigos me salvaban, pero es la primera vez que me eligen a mi-

-si pero, voz hubieras deseado que el estuviera ahí y te eligiera y no yo-

-no eso no es verdad-

-claro que lo es tu aun lo amas, yo todavía no hice nada para sacártelo de la cabeza-

-otra vez te equivocas, si que lo has hecho, con el simple motivo de preocuparte por mi en cada momento, como la ves que me resfrié mandaste al pobre de Jaken en busca de hiervas medicinales en pleno diluvio y te quedaste toda la noche junto conmigo…como otras cosas mas que has hecho, como también lo de hoy, todo eso me hizo olvidarme de inuyasha….por eso…-en ese momento Kagome se sonrojo para decir- yo también te amo- baja la vista avergonzada, pero una mano en su mejilla la hizo subir de nuevo el rostro para que sus labios sean sellados con los del demonio.

Así fue como Kagome se sintió amada por alguien al cual ella también ama, y como sesshomaru logro que ella lo ame sin darse cuenta como fue. El se preocupaba por ella por el simple motivo de que la amaba y quería que ella se encuentre bien. A partir de ese momento se pertenecían el uno al otro.


End file.
